Early diagnosis of medical conditions, such as Alzheimer's disease or concussions, may allow for improved treatment and improved quality of life for the person with the medical condition. One method that may be used for detecting medical conditions is to process the speech of a person because the sound of a person's voice or the words used by a person may provide useful information for making a medical diagnosis.
To detect a medical condition from a person's speech, features may be extracted from the speech, and the features may be processed with a mathematical model. The type and number of features extracted from the speech may impact the performance of the model, especially where the amount of training data for training the model is limited. Accordingly, appropriate selection of features may improve the performance of the model.